El Robo
by Koneko-dono
Summary: Kaoru está sola en el dojo y unos ladrones entran... llegará Kenshin a tiempo para ayudarla, o será demasiado tarde para los dos.


Bien, éste es mi primer fic, en verdad el primero que he escrito en todos mis hermosos 19 añitos. Y claro es sobre mi pareja preferida Kenshin & Kaoru. No son lindos??? Quise escribir este fic, sobre la manera en que Kenshin se declara a Kaoru. Espero que les guste!!  
  
Cualquier comentario, critica, tomatazos o cualquier cosa, escríbanme a: Lesly_17@yahoo.com  
  
  
EL ROBO  
  
  
  
- A......chis!!!!!!! Mou...... – 'como diablos fui a resfriarme justo hoy?' -.  
  
Kaoru estaba sentada en el comedor frente a una taza de té caliente. Era una noche de comienzos de Primavera, y el clima aun era cálido, los chicos (Kenshin y Yahiko) se habían ido temprano. La policía había pedido ayuda al Kenshin-gumi pues habían estado sucediéndose robos en las casas del centro de Tokio y no podían dar con los ladrones.   
  
- - - - - - Flashback - - - - - Noche anterior - - - - - - -   
  
Enviado de Policía: Por eso Himura-san necesitamos su ayuda, no podemos dar con los ladrones y cada vez se está poniendo peor, ya han saqueado 12 casas, las 9 primeras fueron asaltadas cuando no había nadie en ellas, al parecer los ladrones observan la casa por un tiempo y cuando se aseguran que no hay nadie entran, pero en los últimos 3 casos si hubo gente dentro de las casas, en la décima estaba la empleada, a la que amordazaron y golpearon, en la onceava se encontraba un chico de 15 años al cual golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente y lo peor fue en la última, sólo se encontraban un niño de 7 años y su abuela, ahora ambos se encuentran muy graves en la clínica del Dr. Genzai y no se sabe si podrán sobrevivir, sobretodo la abuela, era ya muy anciana.  
  
Ni la empleada ni el joven quieren decir nada pues tienen miedo de que los asaltantes puedan volver, y la única manera de arrestarlos por una largo período de tiempo es que alguien "civil" sea testigo presente del hecho. Es por eso que no podemos poner ningún oficial dentro de la casa a la que sospechamos va a ser su próximo ataque, necesito su ayuda... tal vez...  
  
"Daijoubu, Torimaru-san, iré con usted a la casa y me quedaré dentro, así no sospecharán nada. No tiene de que preocuparse", respondió Kenshin pacientemente.  
  
"Hai!!! Kenshin y yo nos encargaremos de todo", agregó alegremente Yahiko.  
  
- - - - - -- Fin del Flashback - - - - - -   
  
Kenshin le había dejado preparada toda una jarra de té y comida suficiente. Se había tenido que ir temprano para preparar la emboscada y coordinar con los dueños de la casa.  
  
'Así que ahora ese mocoso y Kenshin me dejaron aquí, hubiera podido ir, no estoy tan, tan, tan, .....chis!!!!!!!!!, mal. Y ese cabeza de pollo también tuvo que ir. Mou!! Bueno, lo mejor será que vaya a acostarme, mi cabeza me está matando, mmmm, y hasta creo que tengo un poco de fiebre..... MOU!!!!!!! Como odio estar resfriada.......y justo HOY!!!!!!!!', pensó.  
  
Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal.  
  
'Espero que esos dos no tarden demasiado.....a chis!!!!" ', pensó. 'Lo mejor será asegurar la puerta.'   
  
Kaoru salió envuelta en una Yukata gruesa, aún así temblando de frío por la fiebre, miró hacia la calle, no había nadie en ella, luego "Chíssss", 'demonios...' luego aseguró la puerta y fue hasta su habitación, tomó un poco del té y se acostó rápidamente.  
  
'En fin, ojalá no se tarden, y no les pasé nada malo...'  
  
Se quedó dormida al instante.  
  
--------------------------- En el centro de la cuidad --------------  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke se encontraban dentro de la casa que supuestamente iba a ser asaltada. Yahiko y Sanosuke estaban tirados en el piso, completamente aburridos.  
  
"Diablos..... nunca pensé que esperar a los ladrones fuera tan aburrido, es que no piensan llegar nunca?? " dijo Yahiko con los brazos extendidos sobre el suelo y la mirada perdida en el techo.  
  
"Kuso! Pensé que habría más acción ...... me hubiera quedado en la ciudad apostando, o fastidiando a Megumi... Kuso!!!! Que aburrido, hey Kenshin, y tu? No estás cansado de esto? Gruñó Sanosuke, también tirado sobre el piso.  
  
Los tres hombres habían estado esperando por más de 5 horas ya, y ni Yahiko ni Sano eran muy pacientes.  
  
"¡¡Oro!!???" – contestó un sorprendido Kenshin, estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared, con su espada cruzada frente a él.  
  
"Bueno.....es algo monótono...." murmuró el rurouni.  
  
"Demonios Kenshin, tal vez tu cuerpo esté aquí, pero tu cabeza está en el dojo ¿neh? Jou-chan, está bien, un resfrío no mata a nadie." Lo fastidió Sano, pensando en cuantas personas conocía que hubieran muerto por un simple y sencillo resfriado. Personas saludables, que comían tres veces por día, "Grurrrr" sonó su estómago 'che!'- pensó 'quien como Jou-chan, cerca de una cocina, mientras que los dueños de esta casa no han dejado ni un maldito poquito de comida...¡¡Me muero de hambre!!!'  
  
"Hai, y todo es por culpa de busu, si no me hubiera estado persiguiendo ayer en la tarde, no se habría caído en el agua del lavado ¿no? Y fue culpa suya el querer seguir persiguiéndome toda mojada......Sería raro que no se hubiera enfermado..." agregó Yahiko, con la firme convicción de que él no tenía la culpa de nada.  
  
"Demo....Yahiko..... si no la hubieras llamado "desparpajo chorreante" no creo que te hubiera seguido persiguiendo..... hoy en la mañana no se veía nada bien, tenía fiebre...." , 'sus hermosos ojos azules tenían ojeras, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su nariz roja, su cabello desordenado... cómo hace para verse increíblemente hermosa aún enferma...' pensó Kenshin...  
  
"Kenshin... si querías quedarte a su lado lo hubieras hecho, apuesto a que a Jou-chan le hubiera gustado que la cuidases y la calentaras con un poquito de tu Calor-samurai."- dijo Sano con un guiño.  
  
"Orororo????? Sano!!!!!" gimió Kenshin mientras que pensaba 'Calor-Samurai de gozaru???... Orororororo'  
  
Yahiko y Sanosuke empezaron a reír..... mientras que Kenshin estaba tan rojo como su gi. Al poco rato sintieron un murmullo de voces que se acercaba hacia la puerta, los tres se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia. El murmullo ahora era claramente audible, pero no eran los asaltantes, sino los dueños de la casa que volvían de la reunión a la que habían ido.  
  
El plan que se había trazado, era que los dueños de avisaran a los vecinos que saldrían esa noche, y asegurar fehacientemente que no regresarían antes de la media noche. Ya se había corrido el rumor, también de que la casa se quedaba sola. Mientras los policías estarían rondando a intervalos de 15 minutos. Así que sólo quedaba que el Kenshin-gumi esperara dentro a la llegada de los ladrones, que tendrían tiempo de sobra para entrar y robar todo lo que desearan.   
  
Pero de alguna manera el plan había fracasado. Los dueños de la casa estaban decepcionados, eso querría decir que todo había sido para nada..... aún así estuvieron agradecidos con el Kenshin-gumi por tratar de ayudar a la policía, y por eso habían preparado un refrigerio para los tres hombres.  
  
Sanosuke estaba encantado, tal vez no tendría acción, pero por lo menos tenían buena comida y bebida gratis. Yahiko también estaba aprovechándolo todo, y comía todo lo que podía. Los dueños de la casa eran personas ricas, y no repararon en gastos. Kenshin en cambio seguía preocupado, comió un poco y tomó un poco de sake, pero su mente seguía en otra parte.  
  
Sanosuke lo miró y sintió lástima por el pobre vagabundo. "Oye Kenshin.... porque no te vas a ver a Jou-chan? Yahiko y yo podemos quedarnos aquí ésta noche por si los ladrones se deciden por atacar 'aunque yo no lo creo' agregó para sí mismo.  
  
"Si Kenshin, los dueños de la casa dicen que está bien, y hay mucha comida, puedes llevarle algo a la busu." 'pero no mucho...' pensó Yahiko, metiéndose en la boca dos onigiris al mismo tiempo antes de que Sanosuke lo notara.  
  
"En serio no se meterán en problemas?"- dijo Kenshin, en parte deseando irse, en parte dejando que lo convencieran.  
  
Sanosuke y Yahiko gritaron con fingida inocencia al mismo tiempo: "¡¡¡¿¿¿Nosotros????!!!! nooooo!!! Como crees!!!! O;-)"  
  
Kenshin dudaba que ambos se fueran a comportar bien, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado por Kaoru.  
  
"Bueno, entonces los veo por la mañana. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ahora sí Yahiko, a atacar ese hermoso banquete!!!!!" dijo Sano con una gran sonrisa sólo para encontrar que Yahiko ya se le había adelantado.  
  
"Cla mñm ro mñm, lo mñm, que mñm, tu mñm, digas mñm (gulp)."  
  
"Como!!!! Ni si quiera esperaste a que se fuera??"  
  
"Si mñm, de to mñm das mñm mane mñnñ ras se iba a ir." Dijo Yahiko, con tanta comida en la boca que cuando hablaba los granos de arroz se le escapan.  
  
"El mñm po mñm bre está mñm loco mñm por Jou mñm chan mñm"  
  
"mñm Aa mñm."  
  
EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD  
  
Tres sombras se deslizaban por entre las calles......  
  
"Nos creen idiotas, como si no supiéramos que nos están esperando..." – dijo una gruesa voz en la oscuridad.  
  
"Fue buena idea el hacerse pasar por policía y preguntarle al chico..... el idiota se lo creyó todo y nos contó el plan......" – contestó otra voz.  
  
"Si.....fue buena idea. Así que el pelirrojo con la X no es tan inofensivo como pensábamos......si parece sólo un chiquillo, realmente no creo que sea Battousai como dijo el chico de los pelos parados al que engañamos......" agregó una tercera voz.  
  
Los tres hombres caminaban tras unos arbustos alejados de la parte central y principal de la ciudad de Tokyo.   
  
"Yo tampoco lo creo Kouji, pero aún así queda la policía, no podemos arriesgarnos... "  
  
"Pero ésta no es la única casa en Tokio Hitsu, podemos asaltar cualquiera...... somos tres, o no?  
  
"Si pero... aún así..... " dijo Kouji  
  
"Hey Kouji, Hitsu, miren esa preciosura. Eso es un dojo ¿neh? Que hace una preciosura encargándose de cerrar las puertas???"  
  
----- Chis!!!!!!!  
  
"Y enferma! Apuesto a que está sola..."  
  
"Es muy bonita...ne Hitsu" agregó el tercer hombre.  
  
"Están pensando lo mismo que yo? Entramos y robamos la casa, así sabrán esos policías que no tienen que meterse con nosotros, además.....tal vez podamos jugar un poco con la mujer, vamos Hitsu, Shiru y yo estamos 'dispuestos' " agregó Kouji con un guiño.  
  
Los tres ladrones empezaron a reír, esperaron un rato más entre las sombras, conversando sobre como entrar y que hacer una vez a dentro. Luego se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta y la rompieron con una especie de pata de gallo, revisaron las habitaciones por si había alguien más, hasta que estuvieron completamente seguros de que solo la mujer se encontraba dentro.  
  
  
Kaoru dormía tranquilamente cuando de pronto algo la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos vio un rostro desconocido demasiado cerca de ella, quiso gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo una enorme mano cubrió su boca. Pero Kaoru no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ya sobrepuesta de su primer sobresalto, flexionó la rodilla y golpeó al hombre que cubría su boca en un lugar muy poco agradable haciendo que éste se agachara adolorido.  
  
Kaoru se puso inmediatamente de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero había ahí otro hombre que la tapaba, ella se dio cuenta entonces de la situación, había dos hombres en su habitación, y no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Kaoru cogió del suelo la jarra con té y se la tiró al hombre que estaba en la puerta, el hombre no pudo esquivar la jarra que le dio en plena cara, produciéndole pequeñas heridas que empezaron a sangrar. Kaoru corrió por el corredor, pero un tercer hombre estaba llegando. Éste la sujetó por el brazo.   
  
Kaoru usó su brazo libre y golpeó la nariz del hombre, pero antes de que éste la soltara ya el primero se había recuperado y se le acercó por detrás y la sujetó por la cintura, el segundo hombre se les acercó también, y entre los tres sujetaron a Kaoru.   
  
Ella intentaba soltarse pero tres hombres eran demasiados para ella, los tres la arrastraron de vuelta a su habitación, recostándola a la fuerza en su fotón, uno de ellos rompió un pedazo de la yukata de Kaoru llevaba puesta y con ella la amordazó. Kouji se había colocado entre las piernas de Kaoru, evitando que ésta pudiera moverse. Hitsu (el que la había amordazado) tomo el resto del pedazo de yukata que traía en la mano y con ella ató las manos de Kaoru. Ahora Kaoru estaba a su total disposición.  
  
Hitsu con la cara sangrando por culpa de la jarra y sujetando las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza de Kaoru gruño con cólera. "Perra, mira lo que le has hecho a mi cara".  
  
Kouji, sentado entre las piernas de Kaoru reía complacido, "Así que la señorita era un fierecilla, ya veras como te enseñamos a ser más obediente." Mientras decía esto una de sus manos subía lentamente por la pierna de Kaoru.  
  
Hatsu, al ver que sus compañeros tenían 'dominada' la situación, salió de la habitación para poder robar lo que hubiera de interés en la casa, pensando regresar luego para jugar un rato con la mujer.  
  
Kaoru intentaba soltarse, pero era imposible, intentaba gritar pero la tela dentro de su boca solo le permitía hacer sonidos apenas audibles. Estaba asustada, realmente asustada, y totalmente indefensa. Sus ojos brillaban de furia al mirar a los dos hombres cerca de ella, demasiado cerca de ella. Podían sentir manos en sus muslos, manos en sus pechos, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
Ahora estaba aterrada, el hombre que sujetaba sus manos atadas estaba ahora queriendo quitarle la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta, Por más que Kaoru se resistía y se movía de manera que para ellos fuera más difícil sabía que era muy poco lo que ella podía hacer para detenerlos. 'Kenshin........ onegai.......Kenshin', era en lo único que podía pensar, pero sabía que él estaba muy lejos en ese momento y que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.  
  
"Mira, quiere llorar!.... pobrecita.....ya verás como dentro de poco vas a ser MUY feliz...." dijo riendo Kouji, aún sentado sobre ella, sus manos acariciaban los muslos de Kaoru y se dirigían hacia un lugar que nunca había tocado algún hombre.  
  
Una lágrima solitaria recorría el rostro de Kaoru, incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse. Mientras sentía una mano por debajo de su yukata, la misma mano que antes había estado sobre su muslo, ahora se acercaba lentamente a su parte más privada.  
--------------------------  
  
Kenshin doblaba la esquina ya muy cerca del dojo, todo estaba en silencio, las calles estaban desiertas. Al llegar a la puerta del dojo se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba rota, había sido forzada.  
  
Kenshin se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos, antes de que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios "Kaoru...."  
  
Corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero sin producir ningún ruido entro en la casa, casi al instante vio entre las sombras a un hombre. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la falta de luz no tuvieron problemas en determinar que era uno de los tres ladrones que él debía atrapar esa noche, pero que no se presentaron a la emboscada. Lo reconoció por los dibujos que había visto de ellos.  
  
El hombre vio a Kenshin en el pasillo y desenvainó su espada, mientras que Kenshin se ponía en posición batou. La pelea fue rápida, en el estrecho corredor en el que se encontraban Kenshin tenía la ventaja, conocía en lugar donde estaba peleando mientras que el otro hombre solo veía a ciegas las inmediaciones. No hubo ruidos, el hombre cayó inconsciente sobre el piso, y Kenshin se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Kaoru, de donde podía escuchar ruidos sordos.  
  
Lo que vió al llegar ahí hizo que su sangre hirviera, y que el hitokiri apareciera con más cólera que nunca. Un hombre sujetaba las manos a atadas de Kaoru mientras tocaba sus pechos y otro estaba sentado sobre ella..... sobre SU Kaoru. Mientras que ella sólo podía emitir débiles ruidos de protesta y frustración.  
  
Kenshin nunca se había sentido tan furioso, nunca había deseado tanto infringir daño en alguna persona como en ese momento, en un instante sus ojos se volvieron solo dos puntos azul-dorado y con un tono de voz helado dijo: "Suéltenla"  
  
Los dos hombres se congelaron ante el tono de voz por un momento antes de volverse hacia la puerta, ninguno de ellos había escuchado ningún ruido, ni pasos ni nada, y ahora había un hombre en la puerta.  
  
Hitsu se levantó y miró al extraño de pies a cabeza mientras que una sonrisa de dibujaba en su sangrante rostro, por un momento, al escuchar la voz del hombre, su corazón se había detenido, pero al verlo de cerca se pudo dar cuenta que era mucho más alto y mucho más robusto que el pequeño pelirrojo parado en la puerta.   
  
Hitsu desenvainó su espada, mientras que su voz delgada y chirriante decía: Vaya, vaya pero si es quien nos quería hacer una emboscada...... el que dicen que es Battousai..... yo no lo creo.....  
  
Es sólo un hombrecillo débil..... no me digas que ésta perra es tu mujer..... pues es preciosa..... y estabamos a punto de jugar con ella, lo mejor es que te apartes y no fastidies o realmente lo vas a lamentar. Respondió Kouji mientras una de sus manos apretaba uno de los senos de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin no lo pensó dos veces, el ver a Kouji tocando a su mujer fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todo su auto control desapareció en un segundo.   
  
Hitsu no supo que lo golpeó, en un instante estaba en frente de un hombrecillo, al siguiente su espalda estaba contra el suelo, su pecho le dolía, casi no sentía sus piernas, y tenía un brazo roto, no sabía que era lo que había pensado, en alguna parte de sus recuerdos habían quedado grabados dos ojos feroces de color dorado, pero no podía situar de quien eran esos ojos, un segundo más y la inconsciencia se cerró sobre él.  
  
Kouji no podía creer que Hitsu estuviese inconsciente, todo había sido tan rápido....  
  
Kaoru no perdió tiempo, en el momento en que el hombre sentado sobre ella se distrajo al ver a Kenshin derrotar al otro ladrón levantó los brazos hacia arriba y golpeo con toda su fuerza a Kouji. Ella giró hacia un costado hasta quedar en la parte superior, sentada sobre el hombre. De un salto se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas pateo al hombre 'una vez más' entre las piernas.   
  
Kouji se retorcía de dolor, pero apretando los dientes se levantó, un poco tambaleante, pero decidido ha hacer pagar a la mujer por su atrevimiento.  
  
Kaoru sujetaba con un brazo lo poco de tela que aun cubría su cuerpo, su cabello estaba desecho y caía sobre su rostro húmedo por el sudor y la fiebre.   
  
Kouji se abalanzó contra ella, traía en la mano una pequeña katana, Kaoru no podía concentrarse como hubiera debido, el dolor de cabeza la hacía ver la habitación deforme y con las justas podía mantenerse en pie.   
  
Pero Kouji no tuvo oportunidad de hacerle daño, antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella una espada había detenido su avance y sus ojos marrones se toparon con los dorados ojos de battousai. Con un par de movimientos de su sakabatou, Kenshin había dejado inconsciente a Kouji. Luego volteó hacia Kaoru.  
  
Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, antes de que sus piernas ya no pudieran sostenerla más. Kenshin había guardado su espalda y sujetaba a Kaoru tiernamente, sus ojos aun brillaban fieramente, pero a Kaoru eso no le importaba, estaba feliz de estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera bajo esas condiciones.  
  
Kenshin la cargó y la llevó a su propia habitación. Allí la recostó sobre su futón. Kaoru lo miró alarmada, mientras extrañas ideas empezaban a poblar su mente.  
  
Kenshin notó el temor de Kaoru, se arrodilló a su lado pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse un poco, tratando de convencerse de que el peligro ya había pasado, que la presencia de battousai solo atemorizaba a Kaoru y eso era lo último que el querría hacer.  
  
Kaoru notó el gesto y no pudo evitar el querer hacerle entender que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, nada que temer, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kenshin, obligándolo a abrir los ojos, aun resplandecientes de un tono amarillento. Kaoru sonrió y lentamente se acercó a él, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Kenshin y hundió su rostro, aun húmedo de sudor y tibio por la fiebre en el pecho de battousai, intentando hacerle comprender que ya todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien.  
  
El estaba sorprendido, pensaba que battousai sólo podría asustarla, pero ese no parecía ser el caso, en realidad ella se veía perfectamente feliz entre sus brazos, y el no podía evitar sentir un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, casi involuntariamente sus brazos se levantaron y rodearon la espalda de Kaoru, apegándola más a él y hundió su rostro entre los negros cabellos de Kaoru. Podía oler el aroma a sakura claramente, no necesitó nada más para que su corazón se tranquilizara y sus ojos volvieron a tener un tono rojizo.   
  
Permanecieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Kenshin recordó a los hombre que habían entrado a robar. Se separó de Kaoru, para levantarse.  
  
Kaoru estaba feliz entre los brazos del hombre al que quería, pocas veces había estado tan cerca de él, y todas ellas estaban rodeadas por tristeza y dolor, como cuando se despidió de ella para irse a Kioto o el abrazo que se dieron al volverse a ver después del Jinchuu. 'Kenshin no baka', pensaba, 'no deberías esperar a vernos en problemas para hacer esto, se siente tan bien...' . Poco después sintió a Kenshin apartándose de ella. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir pánico, pero luego vio sus ojos violetas sobre ella, la sonrisa en sus labios y supo que todo estaba bien.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, iré a atar a los ladrones para llevarlos mañana temprano a la policía, espérame aquí, no tardaré." Le susurró Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y dejó ir a Kenshin.  
  
Después de unos minutos, Kenshin había atado fuertemente a los tres hombres al árbol que estaba en el patio del dojo, tal vez algo más fuerte de lo normal. Sonrió complacido y dio media vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa. En la puerta estaba parada Kaoru, tenía puesto uno de los gis de Kenshin sobre su yukata y traía una bandeja de té en las manos. Sonrió a Kenshin y con un gesto lo invitó a pasar y sentarse con ella.  
  
Kenshin se sentía extraño, ver a Kaoru vistiendo algo suyo, so hacia sentir... bien. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras Kaoru servía el té. La luna era la única luz que los alumbraba. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, pero Kenshin no estaba tranquilo, tenía preguntas en su cabeza revoloteando como mariposas y quería saber las respuestas, y la única persona que las tenía estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
Armándose de valor, susurró muy suavemente: "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru sabía que algo estaba molestando a Kenshin, en realidad estaba esperando que le preguntase algo, se había sentido tentada preguntarle, pero sabía que no tenía caso apurar a Kenshin.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin?" respondió con el mismo tono de voz.  
  
"Lo lamento"  
  
Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, "Que es lo que lamentas, Kenshin?"  
  
"Haberte asustado de gozaru, no era mi intención, es sólo que al ver a esos hombres..." no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar lo que estaban haciendo, "al verlos, no pude controlarme..."   
  
"Kenshin no baka, tu no me asustaste, en realidad, me asustó más pensar que se te pasaría la mano con ellos o algo, pero me pareció que estabas bastante controlado"  
  
Kenshin no estaba de acuerdo, había perdido el control, por un momento había realmente deseado hacer picadillo a esos hombres, pero no lo había hecho, y esa era otra de las preguntas que daban vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Pero lo de Kaoru lo preocupaba más. Al principio, después de haber dejado inconscientes a los dos hombres que estaban en el cuarto de Kaoru y se había encarado con Kaoru, pudo notar la alegría de ella al verlo, pero sabía que ella no se sentía bien, entendía si es que no había sabido distinguir entre Kenshin y battousai, aunque cuando una persona está en esas condiciones tiende a confundirlo más fácilmente, con Kaoru había pasado lo contrario. Fue cuando Kaoru recobró un poco el conocimiento, cuando él la había alejado de esos hombres y la había llevado a su habitación cuando ella entró en pánico, suponía que era cuando se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre el vagabundo y el hittokiri. Pero no estaba seguro, y era por eso que preguntaba.  
  
"Me refiero a cuando te llevé a mi habitación, no quería asust... ¿Kaoru-dono, daijoubu?"   
  
Kaoru estaba más roja que el cabello de Kenshin. 'Kami!!! Que se supone que le digo ahora??? '  
  
"Iie, Kenshin, no estaba asustada de ti, yo, bueno, es que..... bueno, yo.... Mou!!! No estaba asustaba de ti, estaba asustada por ti!"  
  
"Oro??" 'de ti, por ti? Cuál es la diferencia de gozaru???'  
  
"Bueno, es que.... verás, um, no es común que, bueno, lleves a una mujer, ummm, semi desnuda a la habitación de un hombre...."  
  
"Orororororo, era eso??!!!! Yo no podría hacer essss, bueno si podría, pero no de esa manera, quiero decir, que claro, soy un hombre, ne?, pero no tanto, quiero decir, si tanto, pero no así, ORORORORORO!!!!!!!"  
  
'Claro que se asustó! Pero no de mi, se asustó porque pensó que yo iba a .... a...... ORORORORO!!!!'  
  
Ahora era Kenshin el que estaba más rojo que nunca, 'como pudo pensar eso de mí??!!!  
  
"De...demo, no te asustó el ver a ... bueno a ... battousai?" preguntó más para apartar su mente de 'otros' temas.  
  
"De battousai??? Claro que no Kenshin, porque habría tenido que sentir temor? Battousai o Rurouni sigues siendo Himura Kenshin ¿neh? sabes?.... yo creo que battousai no saldrá a menos que tú lo desees..... y definitivamente no podría nunca temerle, Kenshin... nunca podría temerte a ti.....  
  
Kenshin había dejado de mirar su té para pasar a mirar a Kaoru, estaba asombrado, sus palabras aún sonabas en su cabeza Battousai o Rurouni sigues siendo Himura Kenshin. El también se había dado cuenta, al pelear contra los tres ladrones realmente había deseado matarlos, como se habían atrevido a tocar a su Kaoru? Pero en ningún momento perdió el enfoque, sabía que no los iba a matar, sabía que eso no solucionaría nada..... ahora era diferente...... realmente podría controlar a battousai? O mejor dicho....realmente battousai quería dejar de matar??? Hubiera podido matarlos....hubiera sido muy fácil.....pero no lo hice....porque .....no quise?  
  
Kaoru miraba a Kenshin, podía notarse fácilmente que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, que estaba pensando en algo muy serio.... Y no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer Battousai ya no mataría más, no por el voto del vagabundo, sino por su propio deseo.   
  
"Daijoubu Kenshin", preguntó algo preocupada...  
  
Kenshin giró la cabeza para mirarla, la luz de la luna caía graciosamente sobre ella en ese momento, dándole un extraño brillo a sus negros cabellos.  
  
Kenshin sonrió y asintió "hai Kaoru-dono...., daijoubu, no tienes nada de que preocuparte...." al mismo tiempo levantó una mano y retiró un poco del cabello de Kaoru que cubría su rostro, convirtiendo el gesto en una tierna caricia. Kaoru se sorprendió.  
  
'[Tal vez sea verdad, tal vez battousai ya no quiera matar, y definitivamente el rurouni ya no quiere vagar... así que otra vez sólo quedo yo Himura Kenshin, Kaoru... sí, es un buen momento... para vivir... junto a la persona que más quiero ...... una nueva oportunidad...'  
  
"Kaoru-dono? "(su mano había vuelto a sujetar su tasa de té) puedo hacerte otra pregunta?  
  
"Ha...hai Kenshin." Respondió, aun algo sobresaltada por la repentina caricia.  
  
Kenshin habló con una voz un poco más fuerte que la que normalmente usaba, pero la de batttousai, parecía ser un extraño intermedio entre ambos, y sus ojos también brillaban extrañamente, violetas con extraños brillos aquí, y allá: "Kamiya Kaoru, sessha no puede ofrecerte nada más que a sessha, no el asesino, y no el vagabundo, sólo a Kenshin, a Himura Kenshin. Pero si tu aceptases … ser mi esposa, juro que viviré cada día del resto de mi vida sólo para intentar hacerte felíz."  
  
Kaoru se encontraba en estado catatónico, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, sería fiebre?? –pensaba, quizá un hermoso sueño? Sea lo que sea no entendía por que de pronto su visión se nubló, para después sentir suaves gotas de un liquido cristalino recorrer sus mejillas.  
  
Kaoru no podía parar las lágrimas, levantó su mano para intentar callar sus sollozos, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en su vida.  
  
"Ken....Kenshin.....HAI.....claro que sí, no quiero nada más Kenshin, sólo a ti, todo tú, claro que quiero casarme contigo, claro que sí".  
  
Kenshin se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, cuando la vio llorar, pensó que había equivocado todos los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia él, en esos instantes dejó de respirar y su corazón se detuvo, sólo se relajó cuando Kaoru aceptó entre sollozos su propuesta.  
  
Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo, pero el temor a que tal vez pudiese lastimarla sin quererlo no le permitía acercársele, pero ahora por fin había entendido, por fin podía relajarse, por que sabía que de cualquier modo, aunque se perdiese en la batalla y sólo quedase battousai ahora tenía la certeza, de que él nunca, jamás, haría algo que pudiese poner su vida en peligro.  
  
Kaoru apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenshin, mientras que Kenshin respiraba el suave aroma que Kaoru despedía; estuvieron así por algún tiempo. Luego él se separó un poco de ella, con su mano derecha cogió suavemente la barbilla de Kaoru y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Kaoru estaba sorprendida, Kenshin no se alejó mucho de ella al romper el beso, su brazo izquierdo aún la sujetaba de la cintura, y su mano derecha nunca soltó su barbilla.   
  
Esta vez fue Kenshin el sorprendido, en un rápido movimiento Kaoru volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él. Ambos ahondaron en el beso por un rato. Se separaron sólo por un segundo para poder respirar, agitados y sonrosados, antes de que Kenshin inclinase un poco la cabeza para volver a besarla, pero ésta vez fue diferente, poco a poco el beso dejaba de ser gentil para convertirse en un deseo más apasionado. Kaoru sintió la lengua de Kenshin enrte sus labios, intentando entrar dentro de su boca, ella cedió algo tímidamente al principio, pero al sentir la lengua de Kenshin acariciar la suya, se olvidó por completo de la timidez, y se pegó aún más a él, tenía una sensación muy extraña, pero deliciosa, y no tardó en aprender a entrelazar su propia lengua con la de él.  
  
Kenshin no podía pensar, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, sabía que tenía que esperar, sabía que la mujer que tenía entre brazos haría todo lo que él desease, eso lo sabía, lo sentía. Pero su único pensamiento ahora era que por fin la podía tocar, después de tanto intentar callar su corazón, después de tanto de disimular sus emociones, por fin hacía algo que realmente deseara, y simplemente no podía detenerse. Pero no tuvo de que preocuparse, no fue él quien cortó el mágico momento.  
  
El brazo de Kenshin ajustó más el cuerpo de Kaoru con el suyo, intentando sentir lo que la tela evitaba. Kaoru, había enredado sus dedos en el cabello de Kenshin, cuando sin que ninguno de los dos lo desease tuvieron que dejar de besarse abruptamente debido a un estruendoso:  
  
ACHIS!!!!!!!!!!! de Kaoru.  
  
El "pequeño" estornudo de Kaoru hizo reaccionar a Kenshin, de pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban sucediendo demasiado rápidamente. Respiró profundamente, intentando recobrar algo de auto control.  
  
Por otra parte Kaoru estaba maldiciendo su bendito resfriado 'justo ahora!!!!!!, justo ahora!!!! No puedo….no puedo mirarlo a los ojos otra vez….que va a pensar de mi ahora???? MALDITO RESFRIADO!!!!!'  
  
Kenshin se volvió a acercar con una taza de té en la mano "Daijoubu Kaoru-chan?"  
  
El "chan" paró en seco los pensamientos de Kaoru, levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a un sonriente Kenshin que en ese momento le ofrecía una taza de té. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse…  
  
"Daijoubu Kenshin…." Respondió mientras tomaba la tasa que él le ofrecía.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, lo mejor sería que fueses a dormir, me encargaré de guardar las cosas que faltan, mañana será un día largo. Iré temprano a la policía con los tres ladrones, después podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que desees hacer".  
  
"Lo que deseo hacer??"   
  
"Hai, sobre la boda de gozaru." Respondió Kenshin gentilmente.  
  
Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron de emoción "haiiiii, quiero muchas flores de colores al rededor del dojo, y una mesa central con toda la comida, hay que hablar con Tae sobre eso, y mandar cartas a Kyoto para avisarle a Misao-chan y a los Oniwabanshuu, también escríbele a Hiko-san apuesto a que le gustará venir. Hay que hablar con el monje para que se encargue de la ceremonia, y preferiría que fuese antes de que la primavera terminase, eso nos da más o menos……. Un mes y medio…sí será suficiente…..flores de color violeta, también azules, algunos bouteques con sakuras, cintas que combinen con las flores, se donde conseguir el kimono necesario, tu también necesitarás ropa nueva, también Yahiko-chan, y por supuesto Sanosuke, supongo que será el padrino ¿neh? Ayame y Suzume llevarán flores en los cabellos, y…. Kenshin….Kenshin!!!!  
  
Kenshin estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en forma de espiral @.@X "Ororororooooo" '¿es que ya lo tenía todo preparado?'  
  
Ambos se fueron a dormir poco después.  
  
--------- Al día siguiente -------  
  
Eran más o menos las 11 de la mañana, Sanosuke y Yahiko caminaban por las calles de Tokio con dirección al dojo. Ambos habían desayunado MUY bien. Los dueños de esas casas del centro no tenían reparos.  
  
Lo primero que notaron al llegar al dojo fue la puerta, había sido forzada. Ambos se miraron y entraron corriendo hasta el recibidor. Allí estaban sentados Kenshin y Kaoru, uno frente al otro, con la mesa entre los dos, ambos estaban escribiendo lo que parecían ser cartas, y parecían estar muy concentrados en ello por que al parecer ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de los recién llegados.   
  
O al menos eso pensaron.  
  
"Yahiko, Sanosuke…." Dijo Kaoru sin levantar la vista del papel en que escribía, "arreglen esa puerta inmediatamente."  
  
Sano, con gotas en la cabeza, y sin entender nada de nada, que no era muy raro tampoco, dijo: "Hey Jou-chan que diablos pasó aquí?"  
  
Un tono rojizo cubrió el rostro de Kaoru, pero los dos recién llegados no lo notaron, se disponía a contestar cuando Kenshin se le adelantó.  
  
"Nada de gozaru…. Anoche vinieron los ladrones a robar al dojo, por suerte llegué antes de que pudiesen robar nada, hoy temprano los llevé con la policía. Me dieron una recompensa de gozaru ka." De reojo pudo ver como un suave suspiro de alivio salió del pecho de Kaoru, a la cual sonrió tiernamente sin que ni Sano ni Yahiko lo notasen.  
  
"QUE!! Y yo no estuve para ayudar?" gritó Yahiko, furioso por perderse la pelea.  
  
"Che! Kuso! Y yo que necesitaba acción!! Pudiste al menos esperar a que regresara antes de devolverlos a la policía, al menos los hubiera golpeado un poquito." Agregó Sanosuke.  
  
"No es justo, todo es tu culpa Sano!!!!! Tu me obligaste a quedarme en esa casa!!!!!" gritó Yahiko, mientras le daba una patada a Sano.  
  
"Que yo que? No será que tienes problemas de memoria Yahijko – CHAN?" dijo Sano mientras lo levantaba por el gi.  
  
"A quien le dices CHAN!!"  
  
"Kenshin, ya terminé. Y tú?", preguntó Kaoru, sin la más mínima molestia porque dos personas se estuviese peleando en su patio en aquel mismo momento.  
  
"Hai, ya terminé la mía también, las llevaré al correo ahora mismo, Kaoru-chan."  
  
"CHAN???"  
  
Ambos ya estaban en media pelea cuando la última palabra de Kenshin los hizo parar en seco.  
  
Kenshin volteó a verlos, Yahiko estaba trepado sobre la camisa de Sanosuke, mientras que él intentaba quitárselo jalándolo del pelo, pero los dos se habían quedado como congelados.  
  
"Hai, de gozaru…. Sano, Kaoru-chan y yo no vamos a casar, me alegraría que fueses mi padrino."   
  
"…" fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta por parte de Yahiko y Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano?? Yahiko??" preguntó Kenshin, al verlos ahí tan quietos.  
  
"Que les pasa? Kenshin, estarán enfermos?" dijo Kaoru, mientras guardaba las cartas en otro sobre más grande.  
  
------ 15 min después en la cocina del dojo Kamiya -------  
  
"Kenshin hasta que hora crees que se queden ahí afuera como espantapájaros?"  
  
"No lo sé de gozaru, pero por lo menos nadie intentará robar mientras los vean ahí…." Dijo mientras le sonreía.  
  
"Si, pero….quien va a arreglar la puerta?" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Kenshin fijamente.  
  
"Qui. quien??" preguntó Kenshin con gotitas en la cabeza.  
  
"hai….QUIEN…."  
  
"La luz del sol hace que te veas preciosa Kaoru-koishii" dijo Kenshin, con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo conseguir.  
  
"La luz del sol no va a arreglar la puerta…" refutó Kaoru, como si no hubiera notado ni el koishii ni la sonrisa.  
  
"Hai de gozaru" se resignó Kenshin.  
  
"Si me besas….. no la arreglas" dijo Kaoru sonriendo misteriosamente.  
  
No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Kaoru terminase la frase, y ambos ya estaban sumergidos en un beso sin que ninguno recordaba ya la puerta.  
  
  
OWARI  



End file.
